No centro da trama
by Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd
Summary: Dois errantes que fizeram de tudo para desaparecer ressurgem literalmente do mundo dos mortos através de seus interesses em comum. Mas algo maior e mais forte manterá seu acordo para sempre selado. Essa é a história de como Irene Adler e Jim Moriarty se unem até chegar aos grandes vilões encontrados em Segredos entre as Dimensões.
1. Chapter 1

A agitada Marrakesh havia se tornado o lar de Irene Adler já havia dois anos. Ela vivia ali como uma refugiada, sustentada pelo dinheiro que ganhava de proteção a testemunha. Ninguém a conhecia ali e ela fazia questão de que as coisas continuassem assim. No entanto ela sentia um certo tédio e melancolia. A única pessoa com quem ainda se comunicava era seu pai, que nem tinha lembranças de que ela era sua filha. Ser exilada a fez se lembrar dele. No entanto Irene sentia falta de alguma ação ou aventura em sua vida. E então ela recebeu um SMS incomum. O que continha a chave para a mudança de sua vida. 

_Sentiu minha falta?_ _  
Jim_

Irene não sabia como responder. Jim Moriarty estava morto até alguém dizer o contrário. Ela pensou em responder como aquilo era uma brincadeira de mau gosto, mas seus instintos lhe diziam que era verdade. Moriarty realmente estava vivo. Depois de pensar com cautela em como responderia, enviou o seguinte:  
"Acho que sim"  
Nenhuma mensagem de volta chegou imediatamente. Talvez fosse alguém idiota tentando pregar uma peça mesmo. E então veio a resposta.  
"Esperava algo melhor de você Irene. Já sei como melhorar isso"  
"Me encontre no mercado daqui a duas horas. Não aceito atrasos nem desculpas"  
Irene só fez uma careta de surpresa. Se fosse mesmo uma pegadinha, não correria riscos de sair e ir até lá. Mas se realmente fosse Jim, ela não saberia o que esperar. Então a srta. Adler decidiu ir e arrumou-se de forma discreta como sempre.

Em meio ao caos de tanta gente, ela não sabia exatamente pra onde olhar ou o que esperar. Parou num lugar onde havia sombra e esperou. Mandou uma mensagem ao suposto número de Moriarty.  
"Estou aqui"  
-Eu sei-disse uma voz conhecida atrás dela.  
Irene se virou e lá estava o consultor criminal. 


	2. Chapter 2

-Você está vivo-ela disse com toda convicção como se soubesse de uma verdade oculta.  
-Todo esse tempo-Jim cantarolou-Eu fiz o que pude pra estar à frente do Sherlock e... de certa forma eu estou.  
-Pode me explicar por que?-Irene perguntou curiosa.

-Ah ele acabou com meu negócios por toda Europa-respondeu Moriarty fingindo mágoa- me deixou na sarjeta... e morto. Mas eu vou ressurgir agora. Como a fênix. Vamos começar pequenos, humildes, quase imperceptíveis. Uma aliança forte, que vai dar origem a algo muito maior e poderoso que a Inglaterra já viu.  
-Continua ambicioso sr. Moriarty-Irene comentou -e como exatamente faço parte disso tudo?  
-Ora ora minha querida-ele sorriu-você é parte vital do meu novo empreendimento.  
-Mesmo?-ela ficou um pouco desconfiada-como eu poderia ser tão útil a você?  
-Ah Irene até parece que não sabe-ele riu-você sempre foi minha aliada e preciso de alguém com sua habilidade, inteligência sagacidade e tecnicamente morto como eu. E então o que me diz? Aceite, não tem nada a perder mesmo.  
-E o que eu teria que fazer?-Irene estava genuinamente interessada agora.  
-Srta. Adler quer casar comigo?-James se jogou no chão de joelhos de forma dramática.  
Irene segurou o riso pois tinha consciência do risco que corria.  
-Me lisonjeia muito senhor-foi o que ela conseguiu responder.  
-Ah você acha que faltou o anel né?-Jim ficou de pé enquanto ria-bom é que... eu queria te dar poder na forma do meu sobrenome. Meus planos, minha querida, são de recomeçar minhas consultas criminais em algum lugar. Pensei na Escócia sabe? Edinburgh? Você teria todo conforto do mundo e... seria minha sócia nos negócios. Ah nem mencionei a proteção que teria. Sabe que algumas das minhas acusações foram absolvidas. Ninguém a acusaria de nada, sendo de uma família importante. O que me diz? Diga sim minha querida.  
Os argumentos eram tentadores para Irene. Ela analisou toda a vida que estava vivendo em Marrakesh, e tudo que Jim poderia lhe dar. Além disso a companhia dele não era ruim. E como a boa chantagista que era, aceitaria qualquer vantagem oferecida.  
-Sim aceito ser sua esposa-ela sorriu.  
Maravilhoso!-James a segurou pelos braços e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha-vamos minha querida. O juiz de paz está nos esperando.  
Irene estava impressionada mas logo se acostumou com a ideia e a pressa de Jim.

Era impressionante como Moriarty tinha pensado em tudo mesmo sem saber a resposta dela. Mas na mente dele tudo se tratava de negócios e nada além disso. A cerimônia foi tratada assim. Não houve nem um discurso de "queridos amados estamos aqui e etc". Somente um seco "estamos aqui nesse momento para selar a união matrimonial desse homem e dessa mulher"  
Ambos ouviram a pergunta "aceita este homem , aceita esta mulher" de uma forma seca que foi respondida com um simples sim.

Irene e James assinaram o documento e saíram dali como Sr. e Sra. Moriarty. Já havia um voo esperando por eles. Jim tinha pensado em tudo mesmo.  
-Agora me conte e esclareça marido-Irene disse sentada ao lado dele com o avião nos céus-pra onde vamos e que planos tem pra mim nisso tudo?  
-Ah Irene você me conhece tão bem!-ele se espreguiçou-nossa casa está nos esperando em Edinburgh. Economizei muito bem tudo o dinheiro que ganhei no meu trabalho e agora vou colher os frutos. Mas quanto a você eu vou te dar um trabalho especial. Quero que fale com Ralph Paulgreen.  
-E quem seria esse?-ela cruzou os braços.  
-Nosso aliado ou futuro inimigo-Jim disse-depende do que ele escolher. Atualmente ele é o chefão do crime em Edinburgh. Ele teve algumas dificuldades com agentes da UE e agora pediu minha ajuda pra dar um sumiço.  
-E você vai ajuda-lo ou tomar seu lugar?-perguntou ela mais uma vez.  
-Ah não-Jim disse de forma preguiçosa-preciso ir mais devagar. Conquistar a confiança, aí sim vou ter uma nova rede ainda mais forte. Paulgreen pode ser mais útil pra nós vivo.  
-Boa sorte pra nós então-Irene disse e decidiu tirar um cochilo. A diferença de fuso horário e o cansaço a venceram.

* * *

 _ **Tinha esquecido que tinha postado essa fic aqui então mil perdões por não ter postado mais capítulos mais cedo.**_


	3. Chapter 3

A casa dos Moriarty em Edinburgh era isolada e aconchegante. De longe parecia um lar como qualquer outro, mas era a fachada perfeita para disfarçar e confundir os crimes que eram planejados ali. A casa agradou Irene e depois que ela se recuperou da viagem seu marido lhe avisou que Paulgreen estava a caminho dali.  
Jim se despediu dela com um beijo na bochecha para atender outros possíveis clientes. Caberia a Irene planejar a falsa morte de Paulgreen, coisa que ela já estava acostumada a fazer.  
A campainha do lugar tocou e ela abriu a porta para um homem corpulento elegantemente vestido para negócios.  
-Sra. Moriarty-ele lhe estendeu a mão-sou Ralph Paulgreen, creio que me ajudará com meu problema.

-Claro-ela sorriu e apontou o sofá-sente-se e apresentarei a você o que pensei. Bom pra um bom sumiço é preciso uma boa história, convincente de preferência e... desaparecer com qualquer pista e evidência. Por isso, pensei em recomendar que mude seu nome para algum bem comum mas nem tanto, porque também gera suspeitas. Vá para a Nova Zelândia e refaça sua vida lá. Meu marido investiu seu dinheiro numa casa e em assistentes.  
-Excelente senhora-o criminoso estava satisfeito-e quanto à minha morte?  
-Hã...-Irene pôs a mão no queixo pensativa-essa é a parte mais complicada.  
Não se pode fazer nada muito vago. Mas bem primeiro precisamos de uma amostra do seu DNA.  
-Eu já fiz isso-Ralph confirmou.  
-Certo minha ideia é que...-Irene parou pensando-encontrem seu corpo irreconhecível fora da cidade. O DNA vai confirmar isso.  
-Parece excelente pra mim senhora-Paulgreen concordou mais uma vez.  
-Certo -ela abriu a pasta que estava sobre o sofá e indicou o documento que deveria ser assinado.  
Ralph Paulgreen assim o fez e com o último aperto de mão confirmando o acordo deixou Irene sozinha, satisfeita com o negócio.


	4. Chapter 4

A rotina dos Moriarty era basicamente resolver problemas de criminosos ricos com mais crimes. Por mais simples que parecesse, era um exercício árduo, principalmente para Irene, mas sua criatividade ajudava. E de repente seus bolsos estavam cheios. Para os vizinhos os Moriarty não passavam de herdeiros extremamente ricos.  
Jim Moriarty se tornou famoso entre os criminosos da Escócia. Logo ele viajava de um lado para o outro no país atender variados clientes.  
Nessas ocasiões, quando Irene estava sozinha, se pegava pensando como tinha ido parar ali. O casamento era a princípio uma loucura, mas lhe trouxe todo conforto e estabilidade. Mas era um casamento sem o objetivo natural da união. No entanto, agora de alguma forma, para ela sua união fazia sentido não por negócios, mas por amor. Jim era elegante, atencioso, e brilhantemente esperto planejando um futuro do qual ela fazia parte. Enfim, Irene cedeu a seus sentimentos e admitiu que amava James Moriarty. Não que isso mudasse alguma coisa. Ela já estava casada com ele e se contentava em não ter esse amor correspondido, mesmo sem saber se Jim a amava ou não.  
Jim chegou a Glasgow para conseguir um novo aliado. Sentou-se numa das mesas de uma pequena lanchonete e esperou que seu convidado chegasse.  
Do outro lado da rua estacionou um modesto carro popular e dele desceu um rapaz de 26 anos. Andava com certa disciplina e rigidez. Os óculos escuros escondiam seus olhos claros. Seu cabelo castanho claro estava aparado e ele vestia roupas básicas, calça jeans camiseta e jaqueta.

-Sebastian!-Jim se levantou todo contente-que prazer finalmente encontra-lo.  
-Sr. Moriarty eu presumo-Sebastian respondeu-vim como combinamos.  
-Claro claro-James apontou a cadeira para que ele sentasse-eu vi seu currículo. Coronel Moran, um verdadeiro prodígio. Um dos mais jovens a atingir esse posto. Além disso você é um especialista tático. Eu vi tudo sobre suas missões de resgate. Você realmente é um jovem corajoso. E bom você encaixa nos meus requisitos. Olha eu preciso de um braço direito alguém com pulso firme e... cuide pessoalmente da segurança da minha casa, bens e esposa. Bem como meu segurança sabe q tem minha autorização pra agir com hostilidade contra quem for. Estamos de acordo?  
Sebastian teve tempo suficiente para pensar se era uma boa ideia trabalhar para um consultor criminal. Sua situação financeira estava muito complicada desde q ele havia decidido sair do exército. Pelo menos na descrição do emprego dizia que ele não teria que ser um criminoso. Mas aceitar aquele emprego já o faria um capanga ou comparsa. De qualquer forma ele aceitaria as consequências. Faria o que for para sobreviver, como nos velhos tempos de exército.  
-Sim senhor-Sebastian confirmou falando firmemente. Eles selaram um acordo com um aperto de mão.  
-Já arrumou um lugar pra ficar em Edinburgh?-Jim perguntou.  
-Sim senhor-o coronel confirmou-esperei o senhor me contratar antes de me mudar.  
-Ótimo ótimo-James se levantou-nos vemos em Edinbirgh. Até a próxima Seb.  
Sebastian assentiu para ele e deu meia volta pra casa.  
Não sabia o que esperar do novo emprego mas agora não voltaria pra trás.


	5. Chapter 5

Depois que o antigo coronel Moran se estabeleceu em Edinburgh ele passou a acompanhar seu patrão de negociação em negociação. Em uma das viagens criminosos locais que já se ressentiam há muito tempo com a fama e sucesso de Moriarty tentaram contra a vida dele. Sebastian utilizou uma das suas táticas militares para livrar o chefe e sua própria vida do tiroteio. O feito fez com que Moran caísse nas graças de James ainda mais. Agora Sebastian era oficialmente seu braço direito.  
-Coronel-Jim sorriu pra Sebastian enquanto o táxi os levava pra casa dos Moriarty-não tenho palavras pra agradecer por ter salvado minha vida. Tô grato de verdade. E isso nem é uma coisa fácil de conseguir comigo.  
-Obrigado senhor-Moran agradeceu quieto e cauteloso como sempre.  
-Talvez Irene consiga-Moriarty murmurou e deu um olhar significativo para seu segurança, um sinal que ele entendeu que deveria responder.  
-A sra. Moriarty certo?-era a coisa mais segura que Sebastian pensou para falar.  
-Sim claro-Jim confirmou-apesar que ela tem um charme irresistível e é rápida pra captar exatamente o que estou pensando e em certas coisas, sejamos sinceros, é mais inteligente do que eu.  
-O senhor deve amá-la muito -Sebastian disse com seriedade.  
-Hã...-James fez uma careta pensativo.  
Sebastian pensou que tinha assinado sua sentença de morte.  
-Sabe que... -retomou o consultor-não sei dizer ao certo. Claro que admiro Irene, mas amá-la? É outra história... mas tem algo que...  
Era incrível ver Moriarty tendo dificuldade de articular as palavras.  
-Tive uma ideia!-ele continuou-vamos passar numa joalheria e você vai me ajudar a escolher um presente para minha... amada.  
Jim estava acabando de se acostumar com a última palavra que disse.  
Moran apenas assentiu e o táxi seguiu para a joalheria.  
Quando o homem baixinho de óculos escuros e terno alinhado apareceu com incrível imponência na porta da loja a atendente atrás do balcão enrijeceu e melhorou sua postura imediatamente.  
-Em que posso ajudar senhores?-a moça disse cordialmente, agora também notando Sebastian.  
-Eu quero uma joia especial-Jim pediu entre sorrisos-eu tenho algo muito importante pra contar pra minha esposa e quero marcar isso com uma joia que eternize o momento pra sempre.

-Ah sim senhor entendi-a atendente sorriu aprovando a atitude romântica-eu vou mostrar algumas joias do estoque.  
Ela deixou os homens sozinhos por um momento.  
-Tenho que te agradecer Seb-seu chefe se virou pra ele-você me fez perceber uma coisa, um obstáculo que requer minha atenção redobrada.  
-É mesmo senhor?-Sebastian replicou.  
-Ah sim-Jim esfregou as mãos pensativo-e não é algo irrelevante, pelo contrário.

Sebastian só assentiu já que não compreendia do que exatamente o chefe estava falando.  
A atendente voltou com uma série de estojos contendo variados braceletes, brincos e colares.  
-O que acha Seb?-Moriarty perguntou enquanto olhavam as joias-qual acha que devo escolher?  
-Com todo perdão senhor, mas não sou expert nisso - o rapaz tentou não participar dessa situação.  
-Ah eu quero saber-Jim reclamou em tom de brincadeira-pense no que daria a uma garota especial.  
Sebastian pensou e pensou e se lembrou que nunca tinha se apaixonado por ninguém. Seu pai lhe dizia que isso era uma perda de tempo e distração. Só poderia pensar em uma companheira depois que tivesse uma excelente carreira militar. E foi isso que ele fez.  
E mesmo agora que tinha deixado o exército ainda não tinha encontrado ninguém. No entanto para dar sua opinião nas joias pensou em algo que sua mãe gostaria.  
O que chamou a atenção de Sebastian foi um colar com três pedras em forma de gota azul marinho. Elas estavam penduradas como num lustre. Duas nas extremidades mais altas e uma mais baixa no meio.  
-Essa é linda senhor-Moran indicou a joia.  
Jim Moriarty parecia surpreso.  
-Tá vendo Moran?-Ele comentou sábia que ia escolher bem. Vou levar essa senhorita.  
Foi a vez de Sebastian ficar surpreso.  
Assim eles voltaram para o lar dos Moriarty.


	6. Chapter 6

Irene esperava ansiosa pela volta do marido desde que havia visto sua mensagem. Logo se auto repreendeu por isso. Ela vinha pensando que se mostrasse seus verdadeiros sentimentos Jim a rejeitaria. Ora o casamento deles fora forjado num acordo. Ele procurava formar um laço forte que garantisse a ajuda dela em suas tramas e nada além disso.  
Moriarty era um tipo de homem q considerava amor uma fraqueza. Se ele descobrisse que ela o amava, seria o fim de sua parceria. E não era isso que Irene queria. A mera companhia de seu marido a deixava feliz. E era assim que Irene pensava da opinião de Jim sobre seus sentimentos. Pois bem, era o que ela pensava. Não quer dizer que essa era a verdade.  
Miriam Maxwell era a copeira que Irene contratou especialmente aquele dia para preparar o jantar. Tudo estava perfeitamente arrumado quando Irene a dispensou. Ela respirou fundo tentando conter a vontade de recebe-lo com todo carinho.  
Esperou ansiosamente pela sua chegada até que a campainha da casa tocar. Levantou-se com agitação e abriu a porta. Encontrou seu marido e seu infame braço direito que ainda não tinha conhecido.  
-Minha querida-Jim a abraçou o que a deixou surpresa-espero que não tenha perdido o sono nos esperando. Entre Seb e sinta-se em casa.  
-E o senhor deve ser Sebastian Moran-Irene deduziu depois que os homens entraram em casa.

-Sim sra. Moriarty-o ex coronel assentiu sério -é bom finalmente conhecê-la senhora.  
-Igualmente-ela disse com certo interesse e educação.  
-Pelo visto o jantar também nos aguarda Seb-Jim riu e sentou-se acenando pra que seu braço direito fizesse o mesmo.  
Comeram em silêncio no início até que Irene decidiu quebrar o silêncio.  
-Então Sr. Moran-Ela o olhou por cima da mira de seu olhar-o que fizeram em todos esses dias que meu marido esteve fora?  
-Essencialmente conseguindo novos clientes senhora-respondeu o rapaz com certa timidez.  
-E escapando de balas de idiotas que acham que podem com a gente-Moriarty completou.  
-Vocês estiveram em fogo cruzado?-Irene tentou não parecer alarmada, mas por dentro estava se desmanchando em preocupação.  
-Uma bobagem!-Jim riu mais uma vez tentando aliviar o momento-Seb e eu escapamos e estamos aqui e como dizem isso é que importa, mas chega de falar disso tenho coisas mais importantes pra dizer a você então terminem rápido o jantar.  
Por mais brincalhão que ele soasse ainda assim se percebia a autoridade e a ameaça que emitia. E sua esposa e lacaio o obedeceram. Jim então trouxe o estojo da sala de estar. Irene logo percebeu do que se tratava. Mas esperou que o marido explicasse sua intenção.  
-Irene-ele disse se aproximando dela-Sebastian me fez perceber algo muito importante a seu e a nosso respeito. Você é preciosa pra mim. Em mais sentidos do que pode imaginar. Não é só sua sagacidade, brilho ou charme que me importam. Mas também seu bem estar e o que eu lhe imploro é ter sempre sua companhia e sua atenção. Eu te amo minha esposa!  
Tanto Sebastian quanto Irene estavam perplexos. Ele por ter inspirado o chefe. Ela por não acreditar no que ouvia.  
-E pra que você lembre disso sempre eu quero te dar isso-Moriarty continuou e abriu o estojo lhe mostrando o colar-são safiras e foi Sebastian que escolheu.  
-É lindo-Irene se recompôs-obrigada.  
Ela deixou que Jim lhe colocasse o colar.  
O olhar do sr. e da sra. Moriarty se cruzou por um momento. Ambos mostravam o mesmo sentimento. Jim não resistiu e a beijou. Ela retribuiu.  
Sebastian não pode deixar de sorrir ao observar de soslaio o gesto de amor. Era um alívio saber que mesmo eles sendo criminosos ainda tinham sentimentos humanos.


	7. Chapter 7

O beijo foi interrompido pelo anúncio da copeira de que serviria a sobremesa. O casal se recompôs e junto com seu convidado saborearam a guloseima. Sebastian se despediu esperando encontrar o chefe na manhã seguinte. Mais uma vez a sensação de humanidade que tinha sentido passou por sua mente como um alívio. Mas não era alívio que Irene sentia depois que sua visita foi embora. Sentia confusão e o sentimento de que aquele beijo foi pura encenação por mais real que ela tinha sentido que foi. Jim também não entendeu a reação dela, pensou no que tinha feito de errado pra que ela reagisse dessa forma.  
-Tem algo te incomodando-ele apontou diretamente-não tente fingir ou esconder isso, pois eu conheço você.  
Irene tentou se esquivar com um rápido plano pensado.  
-Eu...-ela começou-estranhei você trazer um convidado sem avisar só isso. Por mais que ele seja seu braço direito eu acho que deveria me avisar que traria mais alguém. É só isso. Bom já vou me recolher, boa noite James.  
Ela se desvencilhou dele. Sabendo que não o tinha convencido.  
-Boa noite-ele respeitou seu espaço e a deixou ir.  
Os dias que se seguiram foram estranhos para os Moriarty. Por mais que eles morassem juntos conversavam apenas sobre os negócios e a cada tentativa de carinho de James, Irene se esquivava. Na cabeça dela estava honrando o propósito original daquele casamento e estava tentando entregar seu coração a um homem que provavelmente a machucaria demais.  
James achou que seus sentimentos por ela não eram correspondidos. Mas por ser um homem teimoso e determinado ele não desistiria de conquistar a própria esposa. Que dilema um simples acordo os trouxeram.  
Então chegou o dia em que eles tiveram que fazer uma viagem juntos. Um casal de clientes gostaria de prejudicar um antigo aliado que os havia traído. Dora e Conrad Compton queriam sabotar um esquema tecnológico q seu ex sócio Morris Fistait iria apresentar.  
Irene entendia de hack mas não era exatamente um gênio no assunto. Ela estranhou quando Jim mencionou o quanto ela poderia estragar tudo que Fistait tinha planejado com um simples toque ao celular. Ela sabia muito bem de suas limitações e ele melhor ainda.

Mesmo assim Jim insistiu pra que ela criasse algo nos celulares dos executivos que veriam a proposta empresarial de Fistait. Ela resistiu ao pedido até dar o braço a torcer, mas obedeceu seu marido que também vinha a ser um homem perigoso.  
Eles não estavam presentes na apresentação de Fistait. Ele começou a exibir o slide de sua proposta de lucro para a empresa onde atualmente trabalhava e os celulares dos executivos vibraram ao mesmo tempo.  
Havia neles um guia completo de como a proposta de Fistait era para seu próprio benefício e ele roubaria a empresa. O que não era verdade, mas convenceu a todos.  
Os Moriarty mais uma vez conseguiram mais um negócio de sucesso em sua carreira criminal. E quando a carreira de Fistait foi arruinada ainda havia algo incomodando Irene que foi notado por Jim  
-Irene-Jim a chamou categórico mais com delicadeza-eu preciso que me conte o q está te incomodando e por favor não minta pra mim sei quando está mentindo.  
-Então quer que eu lhe diga a verdade-ela disse agora irritada-eu só espero que esteja preparado pra ela já que a quer tanto  
-Seja lá o que tem pra me dizer estou disposto de coração a ouvi-la-Moriarty disse calmo-não vou puni-la se for algo que eu não goste.  
-Ha-ela desdenhou sarcasticamente-não temo mais suas punições sei o quanto minha esperteza é valiosa pra você.  
-Não é só por isso que você é valiosa pra mim-ele rebateu um tanto emocionado.  
-É exatamente disso que estou falando-ela falou um pouco mais alto-toda essa demonstração pública de carinho e amor por mim, até chegar ao ponto de dizer que me ama na frente do Moran e me beijar pra que isso?! Pra que todo esse fingimento quando na verdade não me ama?!  
-Você acha que eu menti sobre isso?-Jim se levantou confuso-meu amor eu posso ser mentiroso, mas não menti sobre isso. Olhe bem nos meus olhos Irene comprove se estou mentindo. Eu percebi q a amava de verdade e decidi demonstrar e conquistar você. Acredite nas minhas intenções sinceras  
-Eu...-Irene tentou conter as lágrimas que agora caiam-sei que está falando a verdade. É que... eu o amo de verdade... como nunca senti a muito tempo... mas eu pensei que não era esse o propósito do nosso casamento. Eu pensei que você não era esse tipo de homem, que amava. Por isso não acreditei nas suas investidas.  
-Ah meu amor meu amor meu amor-Jim replicou contente se aproximando dela-eu sei que sou maior que o resto dos homens no sentido de ter uma mente mais aberta, mas se tem uma coisa que eu tenho em comum é também ter sentimentos. E nosso amor não é minha fraqueza. É a minha força que sustenta minha vontade de protege-la e destruir em milhões de pedaços quem se atrever a feri-la.  
E ouvir você dizer que me ama é a melhor coisa que eu podia ouvir e sentir de você.  
-Eu te amo-Irene finalmente se acalmou e sentiu contente como não se sentia há muito tempo.  
Dessa vez ela o beijou e ambos perceberam que no final das contas seu casamento atingiu seu objetivo, uma união selada por amor.


	8. Chapter 8

Conforme os dias e meses passaram, James e Irene viveram como um verdadeiro casal, seu amor se via fora e dentro de seu lar. Ambos demonstravam seu afeto e dedicação um para com o outro constantemente. E então como se esperava esse amor gerou um filho, algo que Irene não esperava e James ainda não sabia.  
Ela recebeu a notícia e reagiu completamente apavorada. Não estava exatamente em seus planos ter um filho e a possibilidade de ser mãe começou a incomodá-la com o passar do tempo. Não é que ela rejeitava a criança completamente, mas também não sabia como aceitá-la. Era como um presente não esperado que naquele momento de sua vida, em sua visão, não se encaixava. Ela não sabia exatamente como lidar com isso. Porém com certeza Jim desejaria um herdeiro que continuasse o legado dos Moriarty. Sendo assim, ela sabia que a notícia talvez o agradasse.  
E mais uma vez Jim Moriarty percebeu a inquietação de sua esposa.  
-Irene-ele a chamou segurando-a pelos braços-me conte agora o que foi que está te perturbando, se for alguém posso resolver isso logo.  
-Não é ninguém meu amor-ela deu um sorriso nervoso- mas já que perguntou e está tão preocupado, vou te contar, mas por favor se prepare.  
-Uau-ele se desvencilhou dela percebendo a gravidade da situação-eu vou estar preparado me conte agora.  
O tom sério de James a preocupou um pouco mais.  
-Eu descobri que estou grávida-Irene revelou o mais calmamente possível-eu não sei se estava nos seus planos mas aconteceu.  
-Uau-Jim repetiu de novo andando por entre o quarto coçando a cabeça pensativo-eu não esperava por isso mas...  
Ele se aproximou novamente dela e a beijou.  
-Você realmente é a minha joia mais valiosa!-Jim celebrou-eu não esperava mesmo, mas já que aconteceu, eu me sinto grato a você. Além de ser minha companheira e auxiliadora você nos deu um herdeiro! Não poderia me dar algo melhor que um filho. Como eu te amo Irene!  
Ele a beijou mais uma vez e Irene esqueceu suas preocupações por um tempo. Agora seu temor era como conseguiria aceitar o fato de que logo se tornaria mãe.  
Os meses foram passando e ao longo deles Irene foi se acostumando, apesar da sensação de que não era apropriado alguém como ela ter um filho. Mas ao mesmo tempo ela se via pensando no nome do bebê, q escola estudaria, se teria ataques de rebeldia ou se seria obediente e esses pensamentos a deixavam mais confusa. Irene passou a amar seu bebê mas não queria admitir a si mesma. James agia de modo bem diferente. Conversava e acariciava sua barriga sempre que podia. Suas expectativas futuras já estavam depositadas em seu filho.  
No entanto a atitude de Irene mudou quando ela recebeu o estímulo externo de Sebastian Moran. O pobre mortal que observava os excêntricos Moriarty.  
Ele e James haviam chegado de mais uma consulta criminal quando mais uma vez Irene aguardava sua chegada.  
-Jim-ela o abraçou apertado e ele a retribuiu com um beijo.  
-Sra. Moriarty -disse Sebastian timidamente.  
-Coronel-ela o respondeu.  
Eles acomodaram-se na sala de estar e tomaram seu chá da tarde. James se ausentou por um minuto para atender um cliente. Foi quando Sebastian ficou a sós com Irene Moriarty.  
-Chegaram mais cedo que o esperado-disse ela-algum milagre aconteceu Coronel?  
-Não sra. não propriamente dito-ele respondeu-mas creio que é um milagre nos ver aqui mais cedo. É que lidamos com coisas... mais comuns dessa vez.  
-Sim entendo-ela comentou pensativa.  
-Se me permite perguntar-Sebastian se atreveu em dizer-como está o bebê?  
-Ah...-Irene ficou surpresa já que não esperava que Sebastian tocasse nesse assunto-bem, ele está bem.  
-Imagino que estejam extremamente ansiosos-Sebastian disse-e até mesmo nervosos.  
-Você não está errado querido-Irene lhe deu um sorriso-eu... bem não planejamos.  
-Sim uma grata surpresa da vida-Sebastian concordou com algo que não era exatamente o que Irene quis dizer-lembro de uma prima minha que descobriu que ia ter um filho no dia do seu noivado. Ela ficou muito confusa porque não esperava naquele momento. Tinha toda sua vida planejada, mas quando soube ela decidiu aceitar e começar a pensar nas possibilidades. Criou expectativas sobre o filho, mas também tomou consciência de que elas não precisavam ser correspondidas. Ela o amaria pelo simples fato de existir. E esse amor maternal acabou completando algo dentro dela que nem ela mesma sabia que estava incompleto. Ela se tornou uma excelente mãe.  
Irene estava perplexa com a história porque mais una vez ela se sentiu surpresa. As palavras de Sebastian causaram um efeito inesperado.  
-Desculpe se divaguei-ele se desculpou ao ver o estado dela.  
-Não tem do que se desculpar Sebastian-ela sorriu-você será um bom pai se um dia tiver uma família.  
-Eu... nem sei o que dizer-ele respondeu timidamente contente-queria só confortá-la, senhora.  
-E conseguiu meu caro-ela disse refletindo.  
Naquele momento Irene encarou a gravidez de outra forma. Não seria fácil, não era parte do plano, mas ela aproveitaria a situação, tentaria ao menos compreender e aceitar que seria mãe e as oportunidades de se sentir completa esse fato iria trazer.


	9. Chapter 9

A cada dia Irene foi admitindo a si mesma como amava seu bebê. Qdo o sentia chutando ou se mexendo ela sentia uma alegria inexplicável. Numa manhã de sábado o sr. e a sra. Moriarty tomavam seu café da manhã quando uma risada dela os interrompeu.  
-O que foi meu amor?-Jim perguntou  
-O bebê está se mexendo-Ela sorriu-ele não costuma ficar agitado tão cedo.  
-Deve ser o seu jeito de dar um oi pra mamãe-Jim sorriu do seu jeito peculiar.  
-Sabe Jim-ela suspirou-eu não me sentia confortável com essa gravidez até pouco tempo atrás. Eu sempre pensei em ter uma carreira independente e bem sucedida sem nada me prendendo. Mas foi aí que o nosso casamento mudou pra muito melhor e depois eu entendi que até eu poderia ter um filho sem deixar de ser eu. E ... quando eu descobri também lembrei da minha mãe.  
-Você nunca fala dela-Jim disse pensativo com uma mão no queixo- e não precisa falar se não quiser.  
-Não, eu vou me aproveitar das suas obrigações de marido de ouvir minhas angústias - ela disse meio convencida tentando afastar a tristeza.  
-Ah é?-ele ergueu uma sobrancelha entrando no jogo dela-então vamos fazer isso de forma apropriada.  
Ele a pegou no colo sem aviso prévio e a carregou até o sofá da sala. Ele se sentou ainda com Irene em seus braços. Ela se aninhou em seu peito aproveitando o aconchego de onde estava.  
-Sou todo ouvidos meu amor-Jim disse numa voz baixa e delicada enquanto ela ria.  
-Bom minha mãe nos abandonou quando eu tinha 19 anos-Irene começou a contar baixinho-Missy Adler... só deixou um bilhete esquisito, "foi bom enquanto durou mas tenho que ir tchauzinho" nenhum "sinto muito" ou "faço isso pro seu bem e mais tarde você vai entender".  
-Você não vai ser assim-Jim a assegurou. Ele a abraçou com mais força.  
-O meu pai sim é que é meu exemplo de criação de filhos-ela riu fracamente se lembrando do seu pai-ele fez de tudo por mim e ainda mais um pouco. Mas quando a Missy nos deixou, isso acabou com ele, a nossa vida desmoronou e nunca mais voltou ao normal.  
-Ele está...-Jim tentou ser o mais delicado possível.  
-Não-Irene respondeu o que sabia que ele queria dizer-quando estávamos nos mudando pra Bristol sofremos um acidente. Ele bateu de frente, sobrevivemos por pouco. Ele ficou em coma por 12 dias e acordou só se lembrando do próprio nome, Marvin Adler. Ele nunca recuperou a memória. Sabe que eu sou sua filha porque eu disse e ele acreditou. Eu ainda o visito. E foi isso que aprendi com a minha mãe, ou você usa todos os seus atributos pra vencer ou qualquer um tira o que você tem de mais precioso.  
Jim a olhou profundamente apoiada em seu peito, ele a abraçou mais uma vez. Por mais que fosse um psicopata a história o comoveu.  
-A única coisa boa que me lembro da minha mãe eram as histórias de Galifrey que ela contava-Irene tentou aliviar o clima.  
-Galifrey?-Jim estranhou o nome-mais um daqueles vilarejos pequenos do interior onde ela cresceu?  
-É-ela mentiu-mas chega de falar disso, eu só espero que eu seja bem melhor que a Missy em ser mãe.  
-Vai ser sim-Jim beijou sua testa-obrigado por me contar tudo  
-Eu que agradeço por me ouvir-ela o beijou tentando espantar as lembranças dolorosas de Missy e Marvin Adler.

A família que ela fazia parte agora seria muito diferente da família em que ela cresceu.

* * *

Essa Missy é a Missy de Doctor Who, sim nesse universo Irene é filha da Missy. Culpem minha co-autora.


	10. Chapter 10

Em 27 de agosto os Moriarty e Sebastian Moran viajaram para Londres, para visitar um cliente. Antes de voltarem para Escócia,algo os surpreendeu dois dias depois. Irene e James estavam no quarto de hotel quando ela começou a sentir uma dor extremamente forte.  
-Jim...-ela suspirou entendendo o que estava acontecendo -o bebê vai nascer agora...  
-O que?!-até ele estava assustado-agora não pequenina! Por que não esperou mais um pouco pra nascer em Edinburgh? Vou ligar pra Moran vir nos buscar, eu tenho um plano.  
Ele ajudou Irene a andar a apoiando enquanto iam até o elevador. Como os dois estavam mortos na Inglaterra e não deveriam levantar suspeitas, James teve a ideia de usarem o sobrenome Moran se passando por parentes de Sebastian quando descem entrada em um hospital. O ex coronel os encontrou em frente ao hotel e os levou a um bom hospital porém discreto. Se pagasse por uma clínica cara naquele momento inesperado chamaria atenção demais.

Logo Irene foi atendida e internada. James entrou com ela enquanto Sebastian esperou do lado de fora. Demorou 2h e 6min para q os Moriarty conhecessem sua filha.  
-É uma menina-Jim disse maravilhado ao lado de Irene enquanto contemplava a recém nascida no colo da esposa-então já sabemos o nome dela.  
-O mesmo que já escolhemos-Irene concordou-Rebeca Marie Moriarty.  
-É o nome perfeito pra herdeira de tudo que construímos-James completou-E ela vai ser mais brilhante que nós dois juntos.  
Eles ficaram mais um pouco ali até chegar a hora de irem embora.  
Irene tinha se recuperado do parto e Jim já havia preparado suas malas e passagens para o primeiro voo de volta a Edinburgh disponível no momento.  
No avião enquanto James as vigiava com um olhar de soslaio mas atento, Irene admirava a filha em seus braços. Rebeca parecia muito com ela mas tinha alguns traços de Jim, seus olhos eram claros como os dela e os cabelos escuros como dele. Era inexplicável a sensação que a sra. Moriarty sentia naquele momento. Assim que percebeu o quão real era o fato de que ela tinha uma filha e que a menina estava em seus braços todo seu coração estava rendido a Rebeca. E era uma sensação reconfortante, a vida parecia ter mais sentido e alegria. E Irene decidiu admitir que amava a filha a si mesma. Sua dedicação diária a ela completava sua vida e a deixava feliz de um jeito que ela nunca tinha ficado antes.  
Ao longo dos anos seguintes enquanto reconstruíam sua ampla rede de crimes, James e Irene Moriarty observaram maravilhados sua amada Rebeca crescer na Escócia. A menina era extremamente apegada a mãe e tinha uma inteligência e perspicácia que vinham de seu pai, atenta e curiosa a tudo em seu redor. Ela também tinha um lugar especial no coração de Sebastian. A menininha era a única coisa normal e mais humana na casa dos Moriarty. É claro tirando o amor que o casal nutria um pelo outro e por sua filha. Mas perto de Rebeca Sebastian se sentia mais seguro e aliviado. E a menina também o via como um amigo, grande e protetor.  
Quando Rebeca fez 4 anos Irene e Jim decidiram que ela não poderia frequentar uma escola comum, justamente por seu sobrenome. James contratou a melhor aluna da turma dos formandos daquele ano. Hayley Yung de 23 anos, se tornou a tutora de Rebeca Moriarty, com o dever de a ensinar e instruir em todo conhecimento humano possível.  
Sebastian e Hayley eram testemunhas de uma família improvável que com dificuldade e relutância chegou ao seu propósito: o amor.


	11. Chapter 11

No final da tarde James Moriarty entrou em seu lar e para sua alegria logo avistou sua amada Irene e sua pequenina Rebeca.  
-Irene-ele disse estendo os braços para abraça-lá-como está meu amor?  
-Muito bem-Ela respondeu com um sorriso-e os Dawson?  
-Fora de jogo-ele disse casualmente se referindo a uma vingança que um cliente havia encomendado.  
-Jogo? Que jogo? Você estava jogando papai?-Rebeca o ouviu e se aproximou.  
-Um jogo que eu joguei na minha viagem-Jim a pegou em seu colo e a rodopiou durante seu abraço-e como é que está minha pequenina?  
-Eu estou bem papai-Rebeca assentiu-posso jogar esse jogo também?  
-Você ainda não deu oi pro tio Seb-Jim mudou de assunto a despistando.  
A menina então notou o braço direito de seu pai atrás dele.  
-Tio Seb!-Rebeca correu pra ele com braços estendidos.  
O jovem militar também a abraçou.  
-Boa tarde Rebeca-Moran sorriu pra ela.  
-Vocês estão com fome?-ela perguntou do nada o encarando com a cabeça erguida, devido sua diferença de altura.  
-Hã... -Sebastian pensou em como responderia-na verdade sim srta. Moriarty.  
-Esperem um pouco que eu já volto-Rebeca estendo sua mão a Moran e seus pais indicando que eles esperassem e partiu para a cozinha.  
-Ela é simplesmente encantadora-Jim comentou orgulhoso e maravilhado com a filha.  
-E você não imagina como-Irene compartilhou do mesmo sentimento-ela estava contando pra mim e Hayley sobre o jeito que os estorninhos na rua Lasswade voavam. Depois ela fez um desenho tão elaborado pra idade dela... realmente impressionante.  
-Onde está Irene? Eu quero ver-Jim perguntou.  
-Está com a Hayley-Irene comentou-ela está lá dentro vou pegar com ela.  
Irene então deixou os homens na sala por um momento.  
-Sabe Moran eu nunca pensei em ter tudo isso-James comentou-eu já tinha tudo, mas faltava isso! Uma família. E o mais incrível é que ela veio de um lugar tão improvável. Um simples acordo. Fique de olho meu caro Seb, a mesma coisa pode acontecer com você.  
O chefe bateu no ombro de seu empregado mais leal para enfatizar o que disse.  
-Senhores com licença-Hayley pediu para entrar na sala.  
Sebastian a observou com admiração contida. Ela era parte britânica parte asiática. Seus olhos castanhos escuros eram puxados e o longo cabelo escuro caía sobre os ombros. Ela geralmente se vestia como uma secretária despojada, na ocasião um vestido bege. meia calça e botas.  
-Srta. Yung-o militar curvou a cabeça para ela.  
-Hayley-Jim a chamou-queria ver o desenho dos estorninhos da Rebeca.  
-Ah sim -a jovem entendeu-aqui está.  
Hayley entregou a ele o desenho e Jim se pôs a elogiar os talentos artísticos da filha enquanto Hayley e Sebastian ouviam o amoroso pai. A tutora acrescentou à conversa os avanços no desenvolvimento intelectual de Rebeca. Ao mesmo tempo em outra parte da casa, Irene foi ver o que sua filhinha estava aprontando.  
-Rebeca...-ela suspirou alto vendo a menininha coberta de orégano, manjericão e pimenta do reino. Suas roupas estavam sujas de gordura de peito de peru, queijo parmesão e migalhas de pão de forma.  
-Oi mãe...-ela respondeu já esperando uma bronca.  
-O que é que você está fazendo aqui?-Irene disse calma ignorando toda a bagunça.  
-Eu queria fazer um sanduíche pro papai e pro tio Seb porque eles estavam com fome-Rebeca se justificou.  
-Ah meu amor-Irene riu baixinho a entendendo-parece que você fez um trabalho bem difícil e se esforçou muito.  
Só tente arrumar tudo e se limpar.  
-Tudo bem- a menina de 7 anos assentiu e se pôs a arrumar tudo do melhor jeito que podia.  
Um tempo depois Rebeca levou os sanduíches para seu pai e Moran.  
-Toma papai-ela lhe entregou um prato-é pra vocês eu fiz porque estavam com fome.

-Ah Rebeca!-Jim se abaixou e beijou sua bochecha agradecido-você é tão atenciosa minha lindinha!  
-Agora provem-Rebeca pediu-quero saber o que acham da minha comida.  
Tanto James como Sebastian temiam sentir um gosto horrível mas se surpreenderam em como Rebeca conseguiu balancear tantos temperos de um jeito perfeito.  
-Está maravilhoso srta. Moriarty!-Sebastian exclamou para o deleite da menina.  
-Obrigada tio Seb!-Rebeca falou agradecida  
Ela fez uma fofa dancinha de comemoração e voltou a brincar na sala dessa vez com uma de suas bonecas.

Rebeca Moriarty realmente era especial. Capaz de quebrar toda frieza e crueldade que se escondia na vida em que seus pais levavam. Na realidade não eram seus crimes e façanhas que os sustentavam como família. O amor que o unia os Moriarty era o elo que estava no centro de toda a trama construída por eles.


End file.
